Warrior
'' '' Introduction Strength, power, and courage; these are the traits of a Warrior. Warriors are typically the first line of defense on the front lines, with class traits allowing them to take punishment for their team, or dish out plenty of punishment of their own. Warriors are strong against Scouts, but weak against Sorcerers. Warriors have a passive bonus that reduces damage taken by 10% from Scouts and increases damage dealt to them by 10%. However, they also have a passive penalty that increases the damage taken from Sorcerers and also reduces damage dealt to them by 10%. Warriors are capable of wielding a two-handed weapon or a one-handed weapon and a shield. Skills Common Skills One-handed weapons only Two-handed weapons only Tips for the Warrior 2 Handed Warriors *They take the role of the frontline damage dealers. That means you stay there and try to hold/push the line. *When you see a Stunned or Rooted person, go right up to their face and Heavy Smash them. This should be your top priority on the frontline. *Dragon Tail is a situational skill. There are right times to use it and right times not to use it. Take care to watch your PW when using this skill. *Strike Smash --> Heavy Smash or Smash is a good combo to use, though don't try to spam it, since Strike Smash does take up 28 PW. *Learn to coordinate your attacks with your allies. Warriors shine best when they come in and finish off a flinch-locked enemy or a trapped one. *A smart 2 Hander does not always charge in and get him/herself killed. They move around the frontlines, dodging here and there, waiting for their chance to Smash/Heavy Smash a foe to death. *However, there have been times when a 2 Hander Harasser can often draw away many foes along with him (with DT spam). However, this is only a Decoy and unless you got serious skills, expect to die (but for a good cause). 1 Handed Warriors *These guys take the role of a support class. Your damage sucks, but you can spell the end for many unfortunate enemies on the battlefield. *Shield Bash is your most essential skill. You Stun an enemy, and then watch as your allies pick them apart as they are powerless for 2-3 seconds. However, it does take 40 PW and the person Stunned cannot be Stunned again for 30 seconds. Take this into account. This also means that you should almost always travel in a party. *Ninja 1 Handers are another role that 1 Handers can take. They basically act like a Dagger Scout (with exceptionally higher defense) and fight on the sidelines. POV must be taken into account and it helps most when there is another ally for the enemy to focus on. *Blaze Slash and Earth Stamper are good debuffs to use, learn to use them even when you're not chaining them into Stun. Also learn to aim with Sonic Boom/Force Impact. Range helps out 1 Handers more than it does 2 Handers. Category:Classes